


Everything you want

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Roller Coaster, Epic Friendship, Evan loves Jonathan he just doesn't want to admit it, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan loves Evan, and sometimes he's loved back, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything you want

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever ago that someone asked me to do a “i know im supposed to be your best man/maid of honor, but maybe i should mention now that i'm in love with you” fic. I wanted to do it but never got round to it and it just stuck inside my head for so long and now it's became something of a multichapter fic, something I've never done before. 
> 
> So enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue.   
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com and send me prompts

Everything you want 

_He's everything you want_  
 _He's everything you need_  


It’s hard to remember when it started. He tries to pinpoint it exactly, and when he thinks on it; it was probably the first time he heard Evan’s voice; it was like being struck by lightning. He had come home early from his classes and instead of finishing his projects he was procrastinating watching funny gaming videos on YouTube, clicking on a random MW3 video, then he heard his voice come through his headphones, and it was unlike anything he had ever heard, it was rich and deep and reverberated deep in the marrow of his bones.

It’s safe to say that he’s always held some sort of feelings for the hilarious Canadian. His soft tanned skin and his beautiful brown eyes that sometime appear black when he’s angry void of colour — but he knew they weren't. He knew they were filled to the brim with the most beautiful _molten amber_. And he loved it, even if the anger was sometimes directed at him.  
And he’s always been the life of the party, a little social butterfly but Jonathan knows that it’s all a façade. He knows that when Evan’s in a room full of crowded people he doesn’t know he feels alone. He knows that he plays video games to get away, and that’s when he shows his real emotions, laughing joyfully together with everyone.

_You're waiting for someone,  
to put you together_

Nogla loved Evan and Delirious both; they were like brothers to him. They had spent long hours laughing together; growing closer and over the years they all had formed an unbreakable bond with each other.  
And Nogla has watched throughout the years as they formed a formidable friendship, as they bonded over stupid pranks and quiet understanding of each other, he watched as they inevitably fell in love.

And in the end he thought, that they was something heart breaking about a friendship so tainted with love, want and desire, that there’s something terribly sad about a relationship with so many unspoken words, so many unstated feelings.

 _You're waiting for someone to push you away,_  
there’s always another wound to discover,  
there’s always something more you wish he'd say

Years pass without confessions, and they are all annually gathered at Evan’s house for the holidays with Evan’s on/off girlfriend, Jonathan watches along with everyone else in growing horror as Evan calls everyone to attention then bends down on one knee to slip a silver band on her delicate finger.  
Whispering about not wanting to lose her again, he can’t help but feel the sinking in his stomach.

The others watch on in trepidation, hearts in their throats. Craig is the first to pull his composure together and starts and awkward applause with Marcel. Evan’s family looking at him with open, wide-eyed expressions, before turning to look at Jonathan who’s half-hidden behind Tyler’s large frame.  
“Congratulations son” his mother says, stunned and with dread filling the centre of her heart.  
Nogla and Lui cling to his side for the rest of the night, muttering words of comfort and stroking their hands down his back. Tyler and Craig supply him with beers while the others give him remorseful looks. Jonathan smiles as Lui leans his forehead against his, asking if he can do anything for him, his eyes are rimmed with tears, but he sends off a weak smile at them and shakily says _“I’m okay”_  
But he’s not, he can’t help but want to scream, want to get drunk out of his mind and throw something and just scream till his throat is raw.

Because he knows, that she doesn’t understand him and that she never will understand him the way that Jonathan does. He knows that she’ll never challenge him, never evoke any strong emotion in him. He looks into Evan’s eyes and he doesn’t see the drive, he doesn’t see the passion. He doesn’t see the love. And that kills him the most, because Evan is willing to settle. He’s willing to let himself be with her because she’s stable, and she’s everything he thinks he needs.

Every day leading up to this kills him inside. When he watches her by his side, hands clasped around his arm, bright smile on her face. And he knows that Evan is happy too, but he doesn’t love her, and that’s the hope he holds onto. She was everything Evan needed, but she didn’t mean anything to him at all.

He knows it’ll never be the same as when they’re together. When they yell, scream, feel. When they evoke such feelings in each other that it makes Jonathan want to explode.  
When they would fight, when he said something stupid and Evan would sigh in frustration and he would say words he didn’t mean and they would both hurt. He remembers every word uttered between them and he regrets every single one.  
They all were the opposite of what he meant to say, and when he sees the silent flicker of pain in Evan’s eyes he regrets all of it.

_I am everything you want_

He knows that he needs him. It’s selfish and vain, but that’s what he is, after all, and he knows Evan needs him. He’s the only person that can challenge him, make him laugh with total abandon. The only person that can love him with everything he has. Because they both are terrified of being alone, but unlike Evan who has his girlfriend, his family and all his friends, Jonathan is completely alone. Well not entirely alone, sure he shares the same friends and he has Luke, but Luke also has a family and a lovely girlfriend in his life.

_I am everything you need_

But no matter how hard he wishes for his love to return these feelings, he knows whatever is there, he’ll never admit to.

He also knows that he’ll never be good enough for him, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how hard he wishes. He will always be alone.

 _But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
_  
Nogla, Lui and Brock watch him with varying expressions of fear and anxiety throughout the night and decided it was best that they call it a night and take him to the hotel, the same hotel that everyone else is staying at, it was only a 10 minute drive from Evan’s and Brock is the designated driver.  
Nogla and Lui sit in the passenger seats in the back with him, crowding close and silently offering their support. Both are at a loss on what to say, what could they say? One of their best friends is engaged to be married and the other is heartbroken because the one they love isn’t theirs, the one they love belongs to another.  
They pull up to the hotel and as they all climb out they watch as Jonathan puts on his big smile, it’s the one he uses whenever he’s hurting but doesn’t want others knowing that he’s in pain. It’s big and bright, but so incredibly fake because it doesn’t reach his bright blue eyes, eyes that are red rimmed and dull as storm clouds.  
They watch as Jonathan laughs breathlessly, hic-cupping slightly and wishing them all a good night.  
And as he turns away he misses Nogla grabbing Lui who’s reaching out towards him, Lui’s arms open in a hug, thrashing frantically in Nogla’s tight grip and tears in his big brown eyes. He misses Nogla and Brock whispering words of comfort into Lui’s ear, them telling him _“He needs some time”_ and _“He’ll be okay, we’ll go see him in the morning, yeah?”_  
He misses Lui’s whimper of sadness and his whispered prayer of _Jonathan please don’t do anything stupid._  
He misses all of that as he calls the elevator to the third floor, it’s late at night and most of the hotel guests are elsewhere and he’s thankful for not bumping in to anyone because he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and overflowing down his cheeks.  
He’ll be okay, and he repeats it over and over to himself as he drinks himself sick and collapses on the floor of his hotel room, hot tears spilling down his face, in the end he knows that he will never be okay.

_And I don't know why  
I don't know_


	2. Don't let me drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, man I think I'm getting the hang of writing this.  
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com and send me prompts

Chapter 2

_Who will fix me now? Dive in when I’m down?  
Save me from myself, don’t let me drown._

Jonathan woke with a groan, bright white light illuminating the room around him and he raised one of his cold hands and places it clumsily against his head hoping to relieve the pounding behind his temples, just enough so that coherent thought could begin to drift up from the deep, dark, unrelentingly coherent corners of his mind. He lifted one eyelid experimentally before slamming it shut again with a hiss.

He lifted his head sharply, immediately regretting the action and thumping it back down on the carpeted floor of his hotel room. The pounding intensified for a moment before settling itself back down. With the utmost care, he used his ragged senses to locate his arms and hands, placing the latter underneath himself to gain some sort of leverage. Slowly, gently, he raised himself up, and looked around the room.  
Bottles of beer and an empty glass littered the table near him, and he noticed a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to the glass and he vaguely wondered to himself how he didn’t get alcohol poisoning in his idiotic binge drinking spree.  

His mouth tasted of stale alcohol and cigarettes, cigarettes that he promised Lui and Brock that he stopped smoking months ago. As he slid his tongue around, trying to dislodge it and the horrible fuzziness, a wave of nausea overcame him and he quickly propelled himself forward, stumbling the short distance towards the bathroom and hands scrabbling against the sides of the toilet as he expelled fowl liquid and bile from his stomach and into the bowl.  
His stomach heaved again, making a valiant effort to push itself up and out of his throat. He forced one of his hands to flail for a moment through the air, finally catching on the handle and flushing the offensive materials away.  
After cleaning his mouth he was gasping and shuddering and he leaned back against the bathroom wall, his mind fuzzily recalling the events of the night before.  
Jonathan moaned in horror as he remembered his reaction to Evan’s engagement, if everyone didn’t know how much he loved Evan before; then they definitely did now.

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to empty the contents of his stomach he raised himself on shaky legs and tuned on the knob for the shower, letting it heat up for a few moments before stripping off his clothes and climbing in.  
Sighing at the feel of the scorching hot water and relishing in the feel of it running down his body and soothing his tired muscles and cleansing him of the cold sweat that he woke up in. He scooped up the standard brand of hotel shampoo soap and began rubbing a small dollop into his dark locks, the sweet scent of apple wafting through the steam, then rinsing it out; when his hands started to wrinkle he turned the knob of the shower and climbed out. He wrapped a large black fluffy towel around his waist and picked up another to rub at his wet hair half-heartedly, scanning the bathroom for his morning ritual supplies and he sighed in relief as he spotted them by the bathroom mirror. Moving to the mirror and wiping it clean, he stared at the pale reflection starting back at him. He had black marks under his eyes and his usually bright blue eyes looked dull, even to him. Picking up his toothbrush from the handy little holder, he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began mechanically brushing his teeth, riding his mouth of the awful taste.

Rinsing his mouth and gargling mouthwash he heard a knock on his hotel door. Confusion filled him; he wasn’t expecting visitors, unless he had accidentally made plans last night and forgot about them.  
Spitting out the mouthwash he called out a _“_ _Just a minute”,_ he grabbed the trash can and quickly as his hungover body would allow, he disposed of the beer bottles that littered the small table and cigarettes in the ash tray, scanning the room for anything that he missed he threw open the window by his bed, letting in a light breeze.  
Moving to the door, he remembered that there was only a black towel covering his nudity; he really shouldn’t answer his door naked, _“Sorry, I’ll be right there.”_  
Scrambling for his luggage, he forwent underwear and pulled out a pair of black jeans, which were ripped at the knees and just had time to grab his black wife beater before the knocking at his door became insistent, loud banging knocks that didn’t help the banging in his head.

“Shit, alright, alight. I’m here, calm the fuck down.” He grumbled pulling the top over his head and pulled the door to reveal his friends, Lui’s knuckles raised to continue his banging.  
“Yo” He greeted lazily, placing a hand over his head to hopefully ease the ache and looked at the small assemble of his friends that were staring at him, “What?”  
Brock, Lui, and Nogla were all looking at him with varying expressions on their faces that worried him. Nogla had his camera out for his Vlog and a wicked grin on his lips and his brown eyes were filled with mischief as he took his cell phone out with his free hand and Jonathan heard a _Snap_ noise, indicating that Nogla had taken a photo of him. He raised a dark brow in question at the Irish man.  
“Yeh look adorable” Nogla giggled at his groan, “Kinda like a hot mess.”  
Brock laughed quietly at the description his tall friend gave the other, his dark eyes assessing the young man in front of them for any signs of distress and or heartbreak. He remembered the broken look Jonathan had in his blue eyes the night before as he tried to hold himself together, but looking at him now, Brock couldn’t read him, sure he looked hungover and paler than normal and his blue eyes were darker than normal but his expression was relaxed and open. Glancing over at Lui, his brown orbs met Lui’s identical ones and they both gave a small nod.  
“What time is it?” Jonathan croaked at them, his throat parched and dehydrated from the alcohol he had consumed hours ago.  
“Ten to ten, we’re just about to go get some breakfast that’s why we came by to get you.” Lui answered the younger man, his eyes trailing over Jonathan’s skinny body. For someone so small and skinny, Lui was surprised to see how toned he was, and he watched Jonathan grumbled out a “ _Sure yeah,”_ before he disappeared back into his room, leaving the door wide open and Lui watched with the others in amusement as Jonathan tugged on a pair of white, teddy-bear socks. Jonathan looked up at them and snorted at their snickering faces, “My sister got me them as a prank birthday present, but I like them. There warm and cosy.” He said, and then tugged on his black converse.

Grabbing his favourite red tartan shirt that the washing machine had long ago beaten into silky-soft submission, what was left of the carton of cigarettes he had smoked last night, his lighter and his cell phone, he turned to the others, “Let’s go.”

Together they made their way downstairs, Jonathan rolling up his sleeves and rubbing his rumbling stomach on the way. There was a lot more people around than there was last night, the other guests happily making their way through their morning routine. And Jonathan’s blue eyes assessed his surrounding as he followed his friends past the hotel reception and out through the main door, it was a nice day, he grudgingly thought even as he hissed at the bright sunlight hitting his sensitive eyes. Pausing for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the brightness, he turned to Nogla beside him, “Where are we going?”  
Nogla still had his camera attached to his hand, “We’re meeting the others at a diner not a few minutes from here; they went on ahead while we went to wake yer lazy ass up.”  
Jonathan furrowed his brows and he tilted his head up towards the tall Irish man, his blue eyes wide and sincere, “Thanks for waiting on me.” He then promptly tilted his head to the side in an adorable confused manner when Nogla let out a low cooing noise at him. Babbling nonsense of how cute he was and how his baby blues could take over the world.

Nogla was a strange friend, Jonathan thought to himself and Brock laughed at his expression before encouraging him to follow him to the café where everyone was apparently waiting for them at. Nogla was right it wasn't more than a 5 minute walk from the hotel and when they entered the smell of burgers and coffee waft through the air at welcoming them. The loud, rambunctious group in the corner was none other than their rag-tag group of friends and they all cheered merrily when they saw them making their way over to them.

And as they approach the table, Jonathan slowed in his steps and wished desperately that he was still asleep on his room floor because dreaming means that he can still be in his fantasy world where everything is perfect and nothing hurts and he _never wants to_ _wake up_ , and he doesn't want to deal with what’s in front of him. Because there sitting at the table looking over bridal magazines is Evan and his girlfriend, no fuck, _his fiancée.  
_ Lui stood behind him, peering over his shoulder to the scene before them and his heart aches for his dear friend. Evan’s fiancée, Sarah, was a pretty blonde woman around the same height as he himself with bright green eyes and a charming smile. She was a YouTube sensation for teenagers and her ‘How to’ tutorials were a hit. Her mail box was always open for fans and she was such a genuinely good person, that she was hard to hate.

Taking a deep breath and wishing that he _'_ d never came to Canada _;_ Jonathan walked over to his friends and throws himself into the seat next to Tyler who looks him up and down. Turning his head to the taller male he cocks his eyebrow at him, “What?” he asks patting his face, wondering if he’s got something stuck to his face.  
Tyler simply smirks at him and stands, wandering over to the counter to talk to one of the busy waitresses. Lui sits across from him on the opposite side pulling faces at him and using his squeaker voice to ask him what he wants to eat, he doesn’t let up until Jonathan tells him and is laughing along with him as he shouts their order to Tyler. It’s not long before Tyler returns with Brock and a glass of ice cold water that he places it down in front of him with an order to drink it all.  
Rolling his eyes at his friends bossiness, Jonathan reaches for the glass and takes a sip, the coolness of it trickles through him, raising goose-bumps along his skin. He didn’t realise how dehydrated he was until he’s downed all the water and a waitress has brought more along with plates stacked up with food. _  
_ The water's doing wonders for his hangover and the delicious smells doing promising things for the rest of his consciousness.

Humming happily around a forkful of scrambled egg he looked around at his friends. Brian was having a hushed conversation with Brock in the far corner of their group; Craig was taking photos with Marcel and Nogla. The three of them squished together and Jonathan shook his head as they caught his stare and grinned at him and making ridiculous cooing noises. Beside him once again was Tyler, munching on waffles and drinking black coffee. Tyler’s girlfriend, Kelly is sitting next to Evan’s — _fiancée._ Together their giggling over the bridal magazines, oh and ahh-ing at the gowns and suits that Jonathan can see even from his seat.  
“Aww that suit would look great on Evan,” Kelly gushed, holding the magazine up for everyone to inspect. His appetite is quickly diminishing, but it’s not Kelly’s fault, she just doesn’t know how much this is killing him. _  
_ “Jonathan you know a bit about suits don’t you?” Kelly questions, “I remember Tyler saying that you’ve been to quite a few family weddings — she trials off as he coughs, food going down the wrong way and _dread filling his stomach like ice._

 _He fucking wishes the world would swallow him whole, because he knows what Kelly’s asking. And he knows that helping Evan to choose the suit for his wedding day will surely fucking kill him._

Tyler and Lui quickly start thumping him on the back trying to dislodge the uncomfortableness in his throat, gasping for breath he squeezes Lui’s thigh when he offers him water and he takes it gratefully in deep gulps.  
Clearing his throat and wiping at his watering eyes, he’s surprised to see that everyone has stopped talking to pay attention to the conversation taking place before them, “Yeah” he croaks out, sounding weak and shattered even to his own ears, he nods decisively before he can start rambling. “Perfect,” Kelly claps her hands in glee, “We don’t have a lot of time to plan this if you want to get hitched next month we need to move fast.” She continues to talk using excited motions with her hands but her words fall on deaf ears as everyone else looks amongst themselves with varying expressions of worry and despair.

“Next month?” Brock enquires.  
“Yeah,” Sarah says, a large smile stretching across her pretty face and _laughs_ her little _bell like laugh_. “We thought, why wait.”  
Evan nods his agreement, looking at each of his friends in turn, noticing their expressions his brows furrow. “There is a church that Sarah’s mom and dad got married in is in California, but it’s going to be demolished in a couple of months so she wanted the ceremony to be held in the same place as them.” He finished with a small shrug of his shoulders smiling at everyone.  
Lui hasn’t moved back to his seat across from him and instead perches on the side of his chair leaning into him.  
“Also,” Evan adds, shifting in his seat and looking at each and every one of them, catching their eyes and holding them before moving on to someone else. “I want you guys to be part of the wedding, and I understand that it might be difficult, but it would really mean a lot to me, to us.” He ends his little speech with a shy smile and Jonathan’s heart melts at the sight. _He loves him so much._

A small moment of silence follows after the speech then everyone is talking all at once, Craig and Marcel cheering, albeit a little awkwardly, and demanding to know where the church is while some others are talking animatedly about making plans to queue videos for their fans. Jonathan was about to speak and ask the date until the familiar tune of _“I’m delirious outta my mind”_ vibrated through his jeans pocket.  
Pulling out his cell he noticed that it was Luke texting him, _Hey brother, you didn’t call last night. Hope you’re okay and I don’t need to bail your ass outta jail. Text me back when you can_ — _Luke_  
Beside him Lui peers over at his cell phone when he feels Jonathan shake slightly with silent laughter, he snorts when he reads the text.  
Typing back a quick _Sorry,_ he sends it before typing up a more detailed text, letting Luke know the details of what happened last night, the proposal Evan made, him going back to the hotel and falling asleep, everything leading up to the current moment of him having breakfast with everyone. For obvious reasons he left out the parts of him drinking himself into oblivion, and chain smoking like a 80-year old war veteran. He didn’t need Luke worrying over him, and he’s trying so hard to keep the dark swirl of emotions that harbour in his chest from coming out because he's never been good at dealing with his emotions and honestly he just doesn't want anyone to worry over him, he's not worth worrying over.

He really doesn't want to be selfish, which is why he'll keep smiling and laughing, joining in with the wedding conversation and pretending that his heart doesn't feel like it's beating anymore.  
Evan deserves to be happy, even if he's not and he's okay with that, his happiness is enough

“So Jonathan, do you think you can help this pack of idiots pick out their suits?” Kelly enquires, laughing at Tyler when he huffs at her.  
Jonathan throws his head back and laughs loudly at the statement, for a moment startling his friends.  
“Sure, I can help.” He smiles brightly at her, winking before rising from his seat and pulling out the pack of Marlboro menthol’s he lifted from his room. “ _S'cuse me_ for a moment” he said and with another wink towards his friends he’s weaving his way through the crowded café towards the entrance. The bright sunlight didn’t hurt his eyes as much as it did when he first stepped out, but it still stings his eyes a little and it takes him a few seconds before his eyes adjust. It’s warm, warmer than he thought Canada would initially be, there’s a slight breeze and as he sits on the bench outside the café he revels in the warm sunlight on his exposed forearms.

“I thought you quit,” A voice behind him comments as he removes a cigarette from the carton. Turning his head Jonathan looks behind him and there’s standing Brock with his hands in his pockets.

“Every man’s got to have his vices,” He puts the cigarette between his teeth and grins around it. His eyes flutter shut as he lights it, dragging deep and filling his lungs. He exhales slowly, opens his eyes to see Brock watching him a little too close. Dark hair, brown eyes — Jonathan looks away.

“What are you doing out here?” He questions the older man, side eyeing him and exhaling smoke in the opposite direction of him. Brock simply shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat beside him on the bench, “You’re in love with Evan.” He casually states causing Jonathan to once again have a coughing fit.  
“Wow, Jesus fuck Brock, you don’t beat around the bush do you?!” Jonathan laughed clearing his throat and looking at his friend beside him. “Yeah I do, or more like I did. But I’m fine—

" _You are_ not _fine_! _Stop pretending you are_!” Brock says almost crossly, his face is turning red and his hands are clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. _“That’s all I’ve heard, since last night and all morning, is that “Jonny’s okay, he’s fine. There’s no need to worry about him.” But I can see it; I can see how much this is fucking hurting you and I hate it.”_  
Brock’s breathing is laboured by the time he’s finished, and his deep brown eyes are dark and slightly damp with unshed tears. It makes Jonathan’s heart hurt just a little, with the way Brock’s looking at him right now, a little bit exasperated and a whole lot heartbroken.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not okay.” He admits shakily, “I am hurting, my body is sore and my head pounds against my skull every waking moment. Sleep is useless these days because when I wake up nothing is any better.” He takes a shaky drag from his cigarette; inhaling the toxic fumes and feeling it burn his lungs. “And I don’t think I can do this, I don’t want to see the person I love marry someone else. I can’t watch him be happy, which is stupid, because I want him to be happy Brock, I do.” He gasps tears flooding his eyes and he rapidly blinks them away, refusing to let them fall.

“I’m sorry,” Brock says and the sincerity of it makes his breath stutter and causes his throat to close up again. “I’m sorry that this is happening and that I can’t do anything to stop it.”  
Jonathan laughs breathlessly to himself, Brock as usual, so willing to help others and take care of them. “Thank you” he says gratefully, stubbing out his cigarette in the bin beside them.  
Rubbing his hands over is eyes he looks back at the café and nods his head towards it, “Should we go back inside?”  
Brock nods his head and stands, but before Jonathan can make his way towards the entrance, Brock grabs his arm and pulls his smaller frame towards Brocks and engulfed him in a bear hug—a bit suffocating, but it was okay, because it felt nice and comforting and everything that he wanted and needed right now.  
“We’re here for you,” he felt more than heard Brock say, “If you ever need anyone to talk to come to us, or me and Lui; if you can’t find anyone, promise me you will.”  
“Yeah” Jonathan mumbles into Brock’s shoulder, “I promise”.  
“And you’ll stay, right?” Brock asks and he is shocked at the sheer desperation in the single sentence.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Jonathan says, “But I need you to do something for me” Brock is nodding before he’s even done, before he’s even finished asking, and the unquestioning loyalty strikes Jonathan in a weird place, somewhere deep in his ribs and suspiciously close to his heart.  
“Anything” Brock breathes, he would do anything to help ease Jonathan’s heartache, and his pain.  
“Don’t leave me alone with either Evan or Sarah; I’m afraid I might ruin their relationship or Evan’s friendship with me. I do silly things when I’m sad or angry.” He laughs a little gargled laugh.

Taking a deep breath, he detangles himself from Brocks arms and braces himself for heading back inside. _Courage and a stiff drink_ was something he could really use right about now he thought to himself.  
Smiling crookedly to Brock they made their way back inside and towards the future destruction of what was left of Jonathan’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts


End file.
